You don't know a thing
by Ariza-sama
Summary: A confused Cindy and a clueless Jimmy. But both are in denial. Please read to find out more! Ps. The cover photo is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! This is my 1st time making a fanfic story. Sorry for a few grammar errors. I know I'm not good. But pls read! I hope you enjoy!**

 **PS. All Characters are not mine and I don't claim them as mine :)**

 **CINDY**

It's been raining all day at Retroville and I'm so tired just by looking at my computer screen.

Everyone's busy doing their stuff. Like Libby is on a date with Sheen, my mom and dad are out of town and the rest of my friends just have an appointment today that is why I am stuck in the house and I decided to write a poem out of boredom.

And while I'm writing this poem I can only think about one person. I can only think about _him_.

 _You don't know a thing_

 _Everyday of my life_

 _I can only think about you,_

 _And I hope that you'll think about me too_

 _You don't know a thing_

 _Because of my artificial form; but_

 _You always gave me butterflies_

 _And then you gave me pain_

 _You don't know a thing_

 _How I wish I was her_

 _The one who gave you love_

 _And the one whom you gave love_

 _You don't know a thing_

 _Even though we're friends_

 _Even though you're a genius_

 _You don't know a thing inside of me_

I suddenly froze and stopped my fingers from typing out some words.

Is this my true feelings?

Is this is what I've been feeling for him after all this time?

But It can't be. I hate him! He is my rival. He's always getting on my nerves and he's that genius who beat me from being a top student at school! SO I HATE HIM! I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM.

I shut down my computer and lay on my bed. I feel so confuse right now and I HATE HIM even more for making me feel this way. I am Cindy Vortex, I'm not supposed to be confused and feel something this way especially to the guy named JIMMY NEUTRON.

Then suddenly I heard a crash outside. I get up on my bed and looked outside my window. I suddenly feel my blood boil when I saw the guy that making me feel this way across the street. I bet he is doing something stupid again.

I opened my window and shouted at him. "HEY NERDTRON, CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO REST HERE!"

He looked at me and I noticed that he has a dirt all over his face that makes him look more stupid.

"Oppss Sorry I thought that you already rest in peace." he said with a little smirk on his face.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA REST IN PEACE IF YOU DON'T KEEP THAT STUPID MACHINE OF YOURS DOWN!" I shouted and he just rolls his eyes on me and continue to work with his machine.

I glare at him one last time and closed my window again. Now I know that I must hate him not to L-LO-LO- Ugh! Not to feel the opposite of the word hate! That's that!

After a few days, we are once again back in school. It is lunch time and I'm eating with Libby now.

"I just had the best time of my life girl! Sheen might not look like it but he makes our date the best!" Libby said while looking at her bracelet with an ultra lord design on it.

"You are really crazy about Ultra dork. I don't know what you see in him."

"Well, you know what they say. Love is blind." Libby said and I just rolled my eyes on her. She really fell in love with that Ultra dork.

"What about you Cin? What did you do last weekend?"

"Oh nothing. I just remembered that I was about to die out of boredom that time." I said and Libby just let out a little laugh.

"You know what, you should find someone who can make you happy like I do."

"Oh puh-lease! I don't need a guy to make me feel happy or anything. I can make myself happy ya know." I said then drink some of my juice.

"Oh really? Or Is it just you can't find someone else because you have a feeling for a certain someone." Libby said and I raised one eyebrow at her.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Don't act dumb. I know that you know that I'm talking about Jimmy." she said and I almost threw the juice out of my mouth. Like, WHAT THE HECK!

"Neutron?! You think I have feelings for that dork? What do you think I am?!" I said while I put my hands on my hips.

"I think and I know that you love him. It just that you two are on denial stage."

"Don't say crazy things! I hate Neutron! I don't L-LO-LO- Ugh! I don't feel the opposite of the word hate! That's that!" I said and that is when I saw Neutron talking to the most beautiful and the perfect girl on school, Betty Quinlan. I don't know why but my blood started to boil. Libby noticed the changes on my face and look at Neutron too.

"What is he doing over there? And why is he talking to Betty Quinlan?!" I said and Libby looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"And why do you care? You HATE JIMMY remember?" she said and I stared to growl.

"YES I HATE HIM. I REALLY REALLY HATE HIM AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM. WHO SAID THAT I CARE FOR THAT FREAK!" I screamed and all of the kids at School looked at me even Neutron and Betty. Yeah that's right! Keep looking until your eyes pop out!

I grab my things and head out of Cafeteria while glaring at that boy genius.

 **What do you think? Pls review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

 **Again Characters are not mine.**

 **JIMMY**

What was that screaming all about? And why is she glaring at me like that? I didn't do anything!

"Uhm Jimmy?" I suddenly looked at the girl beside me. Men, she's so beautiful and perfect and beautiful. Then she looked at me with a confuse look at her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, about that science project. Yes I'll be glad to help you Betty." I said. She looked at me with a lovely smile on her face and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much Jimmy. I appreciate your help." she said and I started to feel like I'm in clouds right now. Oh Betty.

After lunch. We head back to the classroom for another lesson and I can see a dagger look coming from the blonde who is sitting next to me. I looked at her with the same look and then she looked away from me with an "Hmp".

"Hey Jimmy, what is wrong with Cindy? Did you do anything to her?" Carl asked me.

"No. I didn't do anything and besides there is nothing new with Cindy being so angry to me." I said

"Jimmy's right Carl! I bet she's having those girly thingy." Sheen said and I can see Cindy glaring at Sheen.

"See? I didn't do anything and she's glaring at me like crazy!" Sheen said and I just rolled my eyes on him. Of course she's glaring at him. She always do that.

After class, the three of us decided to hang out at my lab and do our home works and try out some of my new inventions.

"Hey Jimmy, I heard that you will be helping Betty on her science project." Carl asked me while I'm fixing some errors on my new invention.

"Well yeah. I am."

"Ohhh that's why!" Sheen shouted.

"That's why what?" I asked.

"That's why Cindy acted like that in the Cafeteria. It's like in Ultra Lord episode 401 when Ultra Lord talked to another woman and offered to help her, Ultra Lady started to be furious and acted jealous and all about it and at the end the woman is evil and tried to use Ultra Lord but then Ultra Lord confronted her and he wins at the end!" Sheen said. Was he trying to say...

"So, you're trying to say that Cindy's just jealous of Betty that's why she's acting really angry at Jimmy?" Carl said and I interrupted.

"Whoa whoa guys. Don't jump to conclusions! Cindy's not jealous and why should she be? She hates me that is why she acted like that."

"But Jimmy, Cindy showed a different kind of anger." Carl said.

"What? Is there a different kind of anger?" Sheen asked while picking on his nose.

"Of course there is." Carl said and Sheen started to argue with him.

"Guys guys. Stop it. Don't make such a big issue out of Cindy's anger."

"We're not making such big issue about it! You're just clueless!" Sheen shouted with a furious face.

"Me? Clueless? Clueless about what?" I asked and Sheen started to softened his face.

"About.. Uhmm uhmmm.. Now I'm completely clueless." Sheen said and just rolled my eyes on him and ignore him. Why did Carl and Sheen making a big fuss about Cindy's anger. It's her! So It's natural to be angry and furious and all..

After I'm done with my invention, I tried to test it out and of course It has a few errors on it so I started to throw it in a box with my other invention that has flaw. Carl tried to cheer me up that's why we headed to the Candy Bar to eat some ice-cream.

We sat on the table inside and asked Sam for our orders. I suddenly noticed that Cindy and Libby are sitting on the table right next to us. Cindy looked at me and still she has that glare in her eyes. Sheen saw Libby at the table and asked her to joined table with us which for me is not a good idea. Libby asked Cindy about it, she hesitated at first but gave up and stand up in the end. Now, the two girls are in the same table with us.

"So what are you up to boys?" Libby asked us.

"Nothing. We're just hanging out here." I answered.

"Ohhh.. What a miracle. Nerdtron is not up to something, he's just 'hanging' out." Cindy said sarcastically. I ignore her and ate some ice-cream.

"Yeah he is. It's because his new invention has a few errors on it and it didn't work that's why we decided to hang out." Carl said and Cindy just smirk.

"Oh what's new. Every invention that Neutron makes has errors on it." Cindy said.

"Yeah it does but Jimmy's lucky that he is smart enough to fix the errors on his inventions you know." Sheen said. Cindy cross her arms and started to smirk widely.

"Ohhh so what happened? Does he bumped his head and stopped being so smart that's why he decided to 'hang out' instead of fixing his stupid invention?" Cindy said and started to laugh.

"What is your problem?" I asked while slamming my hands on the table. She's getting on my nerves now this time.

"Problem? I don't have a problem! Especially with you!" she screamed while slamming her hands on the table too.

"Oh yeah?! Then why do you keep talking to me like that?!" I scream while glaring at her.

"Because I HATE YOU. I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU!" she screamed even more.

"Then I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!" I screamed and started to walk away in the Candy Bar. What the heck was her problem? I just want to hang around and eat some ice-cream and she started to act like that!

I started my hover car and drove away. Then that is when I started to received a call from Betty. She wants me to go to her house now and help her with her science project!

Now this is a good way to brighten up my mood!

 **REVIEW PLS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made some minor 'out of character' traits on some of the characters. Hope you don't mind :)**

 **Characters are not mine.**

 **NORMAL POV.**

After Jimmy stormed out at Candy Bar, the rest of the gang just dazed at the door then looked at Cindy.

"Now that was harsh." Sheen said then Libby hit him using her elbow.

"Go follow Jimmy." Libby said to Carl and Sheen and they both nodded.

"See you later my queen." Sheen said as they head out of the door. Leaving Libby and Cindy at the table.

"So, care to tell me what just happened?" Libby said while crossing her arm in her chest.

"You just saw what happened." Cindy answered.

"Girl explain. I know there's a meaning behind all of that."

"What do you mean? You knew that I did that because I hate Nerdtron." Cindy said. Libby just shook her head and touch Cindy's cheek using her hand.

"Yeah I already know that part but what about this part?" Libby said and show her wet palm to Cindy. Cindy looked at Libby's palm and touch her cheeks and her eyes. She was not aware.

She was not aware that she's already in tears.

"What the."

"So, ready to explain?" Libby said. Cindy wiped her tears with a napkin and stood at her chair.

"Honestly, I don't why I did that but that was probably nothing." Cindy said and started to walk out of Candy Bar. Libby stood in her chair and followed Cindy.

"You don't tear up for nothing." Libby said and Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I already told you Libs, I don't know why I did that."

"You don't know? Well I guess I know." Libby said and Cindy looked at her with a narrow eye.

"You're probably hurt on what Jimmy had said." Libby said and Cindy let out a small laugh.

"Are you out of your mind? You think I will tear up because of what Neutron had said to me? Are you really gone insane? FYI. I'm Cindy Vortex and I will never cry because of that dork."

"But you already did." Libby said with a smirk on her face. Cindy stopped walking and said

"No. I didn't! I hate him! And I'm already aware that he hates me too."

"Oh come on girl, stop denying and pretending that you hate him and that you don't have feelings for him." Libby said and Cindy let out a little growl.

"Okay. That's it! Enough with the Neutron thingy. I don't want to hear about this issue and especially about him ever again! Got it?" Cindy said and started walking again.

"Whatever girl. Whatever." Libby said and followed her.

Meanwhile, while Jimmy was on his way to Betty's house, he received a call from Carl.

"Jimmy where are you?" Carl asked Jimmy but Sheen suddenly interrupted.

"Why did you leave us Jimmy?! What kind of a friend are you?!" Sheen shouted.

"I'm so sorry guys. I'm so angry at Cindy that I'm not aware of what I am doing." Jimmy answered.

"Ohhhh.. so that's why you shouted at her like that. It made Cindy cry you know." Carl said and Jimmy suddenly stopped his hover car. Did he just hear him right?

"Yeah. I think you hurt her feelings this time Jimmy." Sheen said. So he heard them right. Cindy did cry and it's because of what he had said. He didn't really hate her that much It's just that he have had enough of her. So yeah, that's right. It's all her fault why he did that anyway.

"Uhhh.. I gotta go guys. I'm coming to Betty's house today, we're gonna start her science project. So I guess I'll catch you later."

"Oh okay then good luck Jimmy. We'll see you later." Carl said. Jimmy hung up the phone and started to ride his hover car again. Now, he doesn't know why he started to think about Cindy.

A little later, Jimmy arrived at Betty's house. He knocked on the door and Betty let him in. He sat down at couch while waiting Betty to grab her things. Betty's house is nice and clean and the decorations are really good.

"You like the decorations?" Jimmy turned around and saw Betty holding her things up.

"Uhhh yeah. It's really nice and beautiful, just like you." Jimmy said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you Jimmy. I'm glad to hear that, especially from you." Betty said and sat down at the couch beside him.

"Really? Oh well, it was nothing.. So, what are we going to do today?" Jimmy said and Betty explained about her science project.

Jimmy started to read the instructions on the book and started to work on it while Betty was taking note of what Jimmy was saying. Then suddenly, Jimmy read a context about the Vortex and started to think about a certain someone. He started to stare at the book.

"Is there something wrong Jimmy?" Betty said and touch his shoulder. Jimmy jump out a little bit and snap out of it.

"Uhmmm.. no uhh no there's nothing wrong. I-I wasn't thinking about Vorte- I-I mean I wasn't thinking about anything hehe." Jimmy said while laughing nervously then Betty showed up a little smile.

"You were thinking about Cindy right?"

"What?! No! I didn't! Why would I think about Vortex!" Jimmy said and Betty giggle about Jimmy's reaction.

"Oh come on Jimmy. I know that you two like each other."

"No! No we don't. Cindy hates me and I hate her. Besides Betty I-" Betty suddenly cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.

"I guess that's all for today. I think I can handle this project on my own and I really really appreciate your help. So, thank you so much and I will see you tomorrow at school." Betty said while smiling sweetly.

Jimmy hop on the hover car and waved Betty goodbye. Dang! He was gonna confess to her but she cut him off. That was really really close!

He called Carl and Sheen to meet him at the lab and two response immediately. When he was on his way to his house, he saw Cindy waving goodbye to Libby and the two separated ways. The memory of Carl's word came flashing back to him. He wonders if that was true.

So without thinking about it, he ride his way right next to Cindy and honk his horn on her. Cindy looked at him while frowning.

"Hey." Jimmy said while he let out a little smile to her.

 **Again, sorry for the minor 'out of character' trait. So what do you think? REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

 **NORMAL POV.**

"Hey." Jimmy said while he let out a little smile to her.

Cindy just stand there, cross her arm and raised one eyebrow. "What do you want, Nerdtron?"

Jimmy scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously. 'What was I thinking?!' Jimmy thought.

"I ahh.. I, ahem, do do y-you need a ride.. uhhh back home?" Jimmy said while avoiding eye contact with her.

Cindy narrowed her eyes toward Jimmy. 'Hmmm.. Something's not right.' Cindy thought.

"Did you completely lose your head?" Cindy said. Jimmy curled his hands into balls but tries to remain calm.

"Just answer me Vortex. You wanna ride home or not?" Jimmy asked. Cindy looked at him first, let out a sigh and hop on into his hover car.

"I don't know what got into you or this ride might be a trap." Cindy said still crossing her arms.

"This is not a trap. I uhh I don't know but I j-just want to ride you home." Jimmy said still avoiding eye contact. Cindy's face turned into shocked and at the same time it softened.

"O-ohh.. I ahmm.. I didn't know.. uhh.. T-thank you.. Neutron." Cindy said and they smiled to each other.

"So... I was wondering if it's true. You know after I left Candy bar." Jimmy said. Cindy's face turned into confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Carl and Sheen said that you uhh.. you cried." Jimmy said. Then Cindy's face turned into scowl and she curled her hands into balls.

"Oh so that's what's this about." Cindy said in lower voice. Jimmy looked at her.

"You want to ride me home, act nice to me then at the end you wanna make fun of me do you?" Cindy said still in her lower voice.

"What? No-"

"STOP THIS STUPID THING NOW." Jimmy was cut off when Cindy screamed.

"Cindy, listen to me-"

"No! I'm not listening to you! And if you think that I cried because of you then get that thought out of that big head of yours and stop this stupid hover car right now!" Cindy screamed once again.

Jimmy put his hover car into auto pilot then faced Cindy. "Don't call my hover car stupid! And listen to me before you open that big mouth of yours!"

"For the last time Neutron, Stop. This. Thing." Cindy said and Jimmy shook his head no.

"Okay, if you don't stop it. I will." Cindy said and tries to grab the steering wheel but Jimmy block it with his body and said the word that puts Cindy in state of shock.

"I'm sorry!" Jimmy screamed while looking straight into her eyes. Then suddenly avoid it because of embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. Even if I'm not the one who made you cry, sorry for shouting at you like that and uhhh I didn't really meant what I said." Jimmy said and Cindy's face softened.

"Yes, you're not my type of person but I don't hate you that much and I want to ride you home as a way of apologizing but you got angry and thought of this in a bad way that's why I'm saying this right now. There. That's my explanation." Jimmy continued. Then, the hover car suddenly stops and that is when they realized that they're already home.

"There, we're home now. So uhhh I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jimmy said. Cindy remained quiet and hop out of the hover car. She enters her house and go right straight into her bed. The thoughts of Jimmy's apology really bother her. Did that thing just really happened? She sat up onto her bed and put her hand into her chest.

Why was her heart beating so fast? And why does she feel happy all of the sudden?

"What is wrong with me?" Cindy said while feeling the fast beating of her heart. She looked at her computer, got out of her bed and open it. That is when she saw the poem that she made the previous day. 'This poem...' Cindy thought.

 _"I think and I know that you love him. It just that you two are on denial stage."_ Libby's word suddenly popped out of her head.

 _"I-I'm sorry. Even if I'm not the one who made you cry, sorry for shouting at you like that and uhhh I didn't really meant what I said. Yes, you're not my type of person but I don't hate you that much and I want to ride you home as a way of apologizing..."_ Then Jimmy's word flashed into her head out of nowhere. Her heart started to beat fast again and she's now confuse about what's going on with her. She put her hands onto her chest and looked at her poem once again.

 _You don't know a thing._ _Even though we're friends._ _Even though you're a genius._ _You don't know a thing inside of me_

And her heart started to beat crazier than before. She turned off her computer and get away from it while still holding her chest. She feel so warm inside and she didn't know why but she feels so great.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Cindy said. She heard a noise outside and saw her big headed neighbor. Now her heart beats at its maximum level.

 _"Oh come on girl, stop denying and pretending that you hate him and that you don't have feelings for him."_

Libby's word once again popped out of her mind and that is when she felt that she had been shot by a shotgun. She puts her other hands on top of her hand that was on her chest.

"Oh no..." she said and looked at Jimmy once again.

"I do love Jimmy..."

 **And now she spilled the beans! Hahaha what do you think? I think I kinda rush it. Well anyway, pls review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine**

 **CINDY'S POV.**

"So, why did you summon me here?" Libby asked me while sitting at my bed. I called Libby at the middle night. I just need to tell someone about the discovery of my feelings for my big headed neighbor.

"I have something to tell you, but please promise me you won't tell anyone about this." I said while fidgeting my fingers.

"I promise. So spill." Libby said. I breathe deeply before saying these words...

"IloveJimmy." I said fast then looked at Libby.

"That's it?" Libby said while looking bored at me. I furrowed my eyebrow at her reaction.

"What do you mean that's it?! That's a big big news! I love Neutron! I don't know why I felt like this and I'm telling you, I really really hate this feeling!" I said or scream then look outside my window.

"Well, the big big news for me is that you finally admit it." Libby said then I looked at her.

"Do I really love Neutron? I mean yes, I already realized it but do I really love him for that long?" I said. Libby nodded and said:

"Yes. It was so obvious that even Sheen and Carl recognize it except for you and Jimmy."

"I can't believe it. I'm so dense that I didn't even recognize my own feelings." I said looking down. Libby got out of the bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay now Cin. You know now. You're already aware of your feelings." Libby said then I look at her.

"Yep. Now that's my problem. Now that I'm aware about it, I-I don't know what to do now."

"Just act normal. I think that's the best thing to do. For now." Libby said. I smiled at her. I'm so thankful that I have Libby by my side.

"And one more thing." I said. Then Libby just raise one eyebrow.

"Neutron apologized to me."

* * *

I'm so glad that I called Libby last night and talked about Neutron. Now I know how I should face him today at school. I go to my locker and grab some of my books for today's class then suddenly I heard Sheen and Carl arguing at the hallway. Wait. Something's missing.

"I told you that's not a great idea, Sheen!" Carl shouted.

"Why is it my fault? You're the one who broke the bottle!" Sheen shouted back.

"I broke it because you frightened me!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Their argument started to annoy me that's why I approached the two of them and crossed my arms. Libby suddenly came and stand beside me.

"What's going on?" Libby asked me.

"I bet It's another stupid argument." I answered her while smirking.

"Hey! I heard that! This is not a stupid argument! It's a real deal! Jimmy is-" Sheen said but suddenly cut off by Carl. The smirk suddenly wiped out of my face. Now what's going on here...

"Sheen! Jimmy said not to tell anyone about this, remember?" Carl whispered to Sheen but I still heard it. Well, we're talking about Neutron here.

I looked at them while raising one eyebrow and asked them. "Ok losers, what's going on?"

"Yeah, and where is Jimmy?" Libby asked too. Sheen and Carl looked at each other. "I'll handle it." Sheen whispered to Carl.

"Well, Jimmy can't go to school today because uhm uhh because his lunch was eaten by Goddard."

"Its homework, not lunch Sheen." Carl said.

"I know. I just wanted to change the story a bit to make it more realistic."

"But It's not."

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

I rolled my eyes at them and started to be impatient.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND TELL US ALREADY!" I screamed. The two looked at each other again. "So, should I handle it again with the Goddard-ate-his-lunch trick?" Sheen said and Carl started to look frustrated.

"WAAAAAA STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JIMMY'S WITH BETTY BECAUSE BETTY SUDDENLY FALL IN LOVE WITH JIMMY AND IT'S ALL SHEEN'S FAULT!" Carl screamed then suddenly put a hand in his mouth while Sheen's glaring at him. WHAT THE HECK DID HE JUST SAID?! THAT BETTY GIRL IS IN LOVE WITH NEUTRON?! **MY NEUTRON?!**

"Hey, how come it's my fault?!" Sheen said.

"Wow.. That's a big big news." Libby said.

"Oh no Sheen! I-I said it!" Carl said. I gritted my teeth while turning my fists into balls. That Betty Quinlan! Who does she think she is?!

"Bring me to Neutron! NOW!" I commanded.

"Hahahaha, look at her Carl. 'Bring me to neutron, now' (mimicking Cindy's voice). What do you think we are? Your slaves?!" Sheen said. I growled and glare at him.

"Uhmmm.. Sheen I think we should do it. Cindy's being scary."

"Don't be a fool Carl, she's-" I approached Sheen and grab his shirt.

"Stop fooling around Ultra Dork and take me to Neutron before I bury you two alive!" I said. Their face became frightened.

"You got yourself a slaves." Sheen said then I let go of him.

"Hey guys. We have classes you know." Libby said but I just ignored her. I got more important business to take care of.

"Alright then. I'm coming with you." Libby said again and the four of us get out of the school.

* * *

 **JIMMY'S POV.**

"Oh Jimmy, Can we go to the movie after you finished what you're doing." Betty said while looking at me with dreamy eyes. Ohhh Betty, I really really like this side of you and man, I would like to go on a movie with you but this is wrong. You're not yourself.

Why this happened? Well it's because of Carl and Sheen. They thought that I'm being sad because I didn't get a chance to tell Betty how I feel. So, the two of them invite Betty over at my house and they planned to bring us together and talk about our feelings for each other then an incident happen. Sheen and Carl steal the Love Potion 976/J at my lab for Betty to feel the same way about me. They accidentally drop the potion while I'm talking to Betty and she smell some of the potion and that's why Betty fell in love with me. Now I'm in the lab trying to make an antidote because strangely, the cheese doesn't work on her.

"I can't. I have to finish this antidote to bring you back to normal." I reply and she became sad.

"You don't like this side of me, do you?" She said and I can't resist the look she's giving me right now.

"Look, after I bring you back to normal. We can watch movies, you know." I said. Her face lit up and she smiled at me sweetly.

"That's so sweet Jimmy but I don't want to be back to normal. I love what I'm feeling about you right now." She said and I blush deeply. Is this true? Or Is it just the potion talking?

"I love you Jimmy Neutron. I know you feel the same way, so please be my boyfriend." Betty said then she hold my hand and lean her face forward to kiss me.

I gulped hard before closing my eyes and lean my face forward too.

"NERDTROOOONNNN!"

We stop leaning our faces to each other and looked at the green eye blond that's glaring at us.

 **And someone crash into Jimmy and Betty's scene. You probably know who XD**

 **CINDY: That's not me!**

 **JIMMY: Yeah Yeah, it's not you and it's so obvious (Sarcastic)**

 **CINDY: Why are you being upset? Is it because your kiss with Ms. Oh-So-Perfect was interrupted?**

 **JIMMY: What?! I-I'm not upset!**

 ***They continued to argue in the background***

 **SHEEN, CARL AND LIBBY: PLS REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These Characters are not mine.

 **NORMAL POV.**

"Cindy? What are you guys doing here?!" Jimmy asked (shouted). Sheen pointed his finger to Carl then Carl showed his bag full of Jimmy's hair. Jimmy face palmed.

"What is going on here, Nerdtron?!" Cindy asked (shouted).

"It's none of your business. Why are you and Libby here anyway?"

"Quit answering me a question and answer my question!" Cindy shouted while pointing her finger to Jimmy's chest.

"Hey!" Betty suddenly shouted then got between Jimmy and Cindy.

"Don't you ever, point your dirty finger on my boyfriend! Are we clear?"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Cindy shouted.

"Boyfriend?" Jimmy said in a confuse voice.

"*gasp* BOYFRIEND!" Libby and Sheen shouted.

"What?" Carl said while eating an ice-cream on the background.

"Yes! You got a problem with that?" Betty said then Cindy's hand started to curve into ball and growl a little.

"Uh oh. I sense a cat fight." Sheen said.

"Hey Hey. Cut that out." Jimmy said while holding Betty's arm to stop her.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy. I just don't want anyone to hurt you." Betty said. Jimmy smiled at her and Cindy's face frown deeply.

"Well, t-thank you Betty." Jimmy said then Betty suddenly hugged her.

"Betty-1, Cindy-0." Sheen said while recording something in a piece paper.

"What are you doing?" Libby asked.

"Recording Betty and Cindy's score to see who is a better gal for Jimmy." Sheen said and Libby just rolled her eyes on him.

"Since you guys are already here. Well, I think I could need some extra help." Jimmy said.

"A help for what?" Libby asked.

"Well, I'm formulating an antidote for Betty. The cheese had no effect on her after all."

"Ohhh you need a help to make an antidote for Betty to unloved you even if you are already taking advantage of the situation!" Cindy said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not taking advantage." Jimmy said then look at Betty while they hold hands.

"Anyway. Let's get to work." Jimmy said then he started to assigned things to do.

"I can't believe what just happened." Cindy said while she's doing a work with Libby.

"Chill girl. We're doing an antidote remember? So It won't last." Libby said then Cindy smile a bit then suddenly started to be confuse.

"Still. I don't understand why Nerdtron wanted to make an antidote for Betty even if the situation is favoring him. I mean, his dream girl already loves him back."

"Cin, I think you're taking Jimmy lightly." Libby said then Cindy raised one eyebrow.

"Do you remember the time when Jimmy and Sheen fell in love with us? Well, the potion makes them do that, not because they're feeling it." Libby said then Cindy's face started to softened.

"And I don't want that. I want Sheen to love me because he loves me not because of a potion that makes him feel well, fake." Libby continued. Cindy then started to realize something. Yeah, being in that situation, where Neutron suddenly fell in love with her but it's just the potion making him feel that is the worst thing ever.

She looked at Jimmy. Betty is staring at Jimmy lovingly and Jimmy is forcing a smile. She started to be frustrated again but looked at Jimmy again. Wait, he is forcing a smile?

Then Cindy realized it.

Jimmy don't want fake feelings. He wants Betty to love him for real.

Just like the way SHE feels for him.

Then finally, the antidote is done.

* * *

"Okay Betty. I want you to take one sip of this." Jimmy said while holding the bottle of the antidote.

"Are you sure its alright?" Betty asked while looking scared at the bottle.

"Yes. It's okay, it is safe so don't worry." Jimmy said but Betty just looked at the bottle.

"Please. You have to trust me." Jimmy said then Betty grab the bottle.

"I don't want my feelings to go away Jimmy. I want this feeling. I love that I love you and it's true." Betty said. Cindy's face started to scowl. She doesn't like what she's hearing. Not one bit.

"Just take the stupid antidote Betty! Neutron do not want fake feelings. He wanted you to love him for real, not because of some stupid love potion." Cindy said. _"Believe me I know."_

Jimmy looked at Cindy with a shock look on his face then he started to smile. He didn't know Cindy knew what he feels.

"No! You're making me do this so you can have Jimmy for yourself!" Betty shouted.

"What?!" Cindy and Jimmy both shouted.

"No! Of course not! Why would I do that? I'm just sick of this drama thingy. Yeah that's why."

"You're just fooling me and I know that. Well, I can't let you win!" Betty said and threw the antidote on the floor.

"No! Why did you do that?" Jimmy said.

"I can't let Cindy have you! And I don't want to be back to normal! You can't make me!" Betty shouted then she ran away from them.

"Wow. She gone nuts." Sheen said in the background.

"We have to get her and make her drink the antidote. Carl, Sheen let's go find her." Jimmy said

"No. We'll find her. You three are staying here." Cindy interfered.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do. This is my problem, not yours."

"For crying out loud Neutron, who's gonna make the antidote huh?"

"Well, you two can do it. Leave the action to us!" Sheen said while making an ultralord pose.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Libby glared then Sheen suddenly hide behind Jimmy and Jimmy looked at him with a confuse face.

"What?" Sheen said and Jimmy just rolled his eyes on him.

"What make you think that she will go with you? You're the reason why she ran away!" Jimmy said to Cindy.

"Exactly and I want to make things clear for her that I'm not a threat to her so that will make her drink the antidote and return to normal. You got the point now?" Cindy said.

"Ugh. Okay fine. Just hurry up and find her already. Okay guys let's move!" Jimmy shouted and they all started to move.

When Cindy started to move, Jimmy grab her arms and Cindy looked at him with a surprise face.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this." Jimmy said and Cindy just smiled at him.

He let go of her arm and started to move and Cindy started to catch up with Libby with a smile in her face.

"Looks like something good happened." Libby said and Cindy just smiled to response.

 **CARL: So Sheen, you're scared of Libby huh.**

 **SHEEN: What? Of course not! I'm a man! I'm fearless like Ultra Lord! And besides, Libby's the one who scared of me.**

 **LIBBY: *standing behind Sheen and glaring***

 **CARL: …**

 **SHEEN: … She's right behind me, isn't she?**

 **CARL: *nods his head***

 **Libby started to grab Sheen by the ear in the background**

 **JIMMY AND CINDY: Please review!**

 **GODDARD: Arf Arf!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again and again, these characters are not mine.**

 **CINDY'S POV.**

"Now, where do you think she go?" Libby asked me as we stroll through the Retroville park.

"I have no idea, but we just have to keep searching."

"By the way, I'm curious about something." Libby said. I looked at her and raise my left eyebrow at her.

"Why did you volunteer to look for Betty? I mean, we can make the antidote by ourselves you know."

"If you think, it's a trick question. It's not. I just don't want Neutron to look for her, so Betty will not do some lovey-dovey stuff with him. You know how Neutron was so easily fooled by her." I said.

"Oh, I thought it was something else since you said something earlier that I think surprised Jimmy." Libby said, and I started to smirk.

"I'm Cindy Vortex. You should know by now my reasons." I said. Libby just smiled and shook her head.

We kept searching for Betty until we hit the Candy Bar and saw her sitting on a stool.

"Betty?" I called her. She looked at me with a surprise face then it turns into a glare.

"What are you doing here?" she asked then she got out of the stool.

"We're here to bring you back to the lab." Libby said. She started to roll her eyes on us and I'm telling you, I'm starting to be annoyed by her.

"And then what? Cure me? Then make Jimmy your man?" she said. I sigh first before answering her.

"I told you, I don't like Neutron. He's my rival and enemy. Why would I make him my man?" I said. Hell, I want him to be with me forever! Betty just looked at me and she didn't say anything.

"Look, come with us so I can get out of this mess. I'm so disturbed right now! Didn't you know? I got a schedule to follow and here I am helping Nerdtron with you." I said then she raised one eyebrow.

"If that was true, then why did you interrupted me and Jimmy when we were about to kiss earlier?" she asked with a smirk on her face. O-kay, I didn't see that coming.

"I was just shock okay?! If you wanted to kiss him, then kiss him like no tomorrow. I don't care at all!" NO! Don't you kiss him, or you will not see tomorrow anymore!

"Oh, is that so? Well, okay. Before I took that antidote, I will kiss him just like you said then I think he will start to finally make a move on me since he likes me back and then we will start to date. Don't you think that's sweet?" she said. NO! It's not so sweet at all! That's so dumb. He belongs to me, not to you!

"Y-yeah yeah. So, are you coming now or not?" I asked her. She looked at me with an narrow eye.

"Before I come with you, can you please say out loud that you hate Jimmy?" she said while smirking. I rolled my eyes at her. That was easy.

"And also say that he belongs to me now." She said. WHAT?! HELL NO. I looked at her then at Libby then at Betty again.

"Can't say it? Why? You want him to be YOURS?" she said while glaring. Argh! Alright Alright! I'll say it for this to finish. I took a deep breath before I speak. This is harder than any tests that I took.

"I HATE NEUTRON AND HE. BELONGS. TO. BETTY. NOW!" I shouted while doing the lying finger cross behind my back. She smiled at me and said:

"All right. I will come with you." Good thing. That was so hard!

"Then let's go!" Libby said. "Nice work." Libby whispered to me, and I just rolled my eyes on her.

And we all started to go to Neutron's lab.

* * *

"Jimmy!" Betty started to shout when we got in front of Neutron's clubhouse.

Then the floor started to open, and we fell into Neutron's lab.

"Hey, can you think of any other way for us to enter your lab?!" I said while standing up on the floor. Neutron just laugh nervously and started to approach us.

"I'm ready to take the antidote Jimmy." Betty said, and Neutron was surprised, but then started to smile.

"Wow. That's great. Let me just get the antidote." Neutron said. He pauses a little bit and smiled on me. I felt my face heats up. What the heck Neutron!

He came back with the antidote and hand it to her. Betty looked at the antidote then looked at Jimmy. Uh Oh, I sense something. Is she going to?

"Before I took this, can we kiss?" I knew it!

Neutron and the rest of them looked surprise of Betty's request.

"I believe, we were interrupted earlier so I wanted to do this before I came back to normal." Betty said. Neutron started to panic. Ugh what a loser. Wait? What did she just say? Before she came back to "normal"?

Did that potion have that kind of effect? When Neutron and the others were under that potion, I think they're aware of their true feelings. I mean, yeah, they did some stupid things but when they realized their true feelings they started to act based on what they are feeling. Like that time, when we're about to kiss but he realized that he's under that potion and that he's supposed to hate me.

I looked at Betty with an narrow eye. Is she really affected by that potion?

Neutron started to pout his lips to Betty, but I suddenly got between them.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Neutron asked me, but I ignored him.

"Are you really affected by the potion?" I asked Betty. She started to look surprise, but then raised one eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"After you went back to normal, do you think you will remember a thing?" I asked her.

"Of course not. I'm not in my normal self right now, you know." She answered.

Bingo.

I started to smirk, and I saw her started look panic.

"Do you get now, Neutron?" I asked him, and looked behind me. I saw Neutron thinking then he looked at me.

"I hate to say this, but I felt something strange from the very beginning." Neutron said. I started to smile, my victory smile.

"Wait. Are you doubting me? Do you think I'm pretending? And you." She said while pointing at me. "You said, you don't care about us kissing but why did you kept on interrupting us?!"

"Well, I don't mean to interrupt. I just find your statement strange." I said. She glares at me while I smirk at her.

"Whooo, we got all one here folks." I heard Sheen said while writing something on the paper and I saw Libby rolling her eyes on him.

"Betty, are you really affected by the potion?" Neutron asked her.

"You don't believe me?" Betty said with a sad look on her face. Oh, come on!

"O-of course I do. I-I just find it very strange." Neutron said. Betty's face started to scowl. She looked at the antidote then looked at us.

"If you don't believe me. Then I'll prove it." She said then suddenly drink all the antidote up. We all looked at her and she started to act like she's dizzy.

"Wow. What happened? Where am I?" she said then looked at us. "Why am I here?"

We all looked at her strangely.

Now, I got her.

"Why did you do this Betty?" Neutron asked her with a serious face.

Betty looked at us and she knew that she screwed up. She sigh, and dropped the bottle down.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy." Betty said then walked towards Jimmy. "I just did this to let you know that I'm not really the one that you like. There is someone out there who you truly like and I believe that person likes you back." Betty said, then she look and winks at me. O-kaaaayyy what is going on here?

Jimmy looked at her with a confuse look spreading on his face.

"I believe that this showdown is over. What a bummer." Sheen said, and crumbled the paper that he's holding.

"Did I win?" Carl asked him, but Sheen was just giving him a weird look.

"I hope one day, you both realized your true feelings for each other. Again, I'm sorry for everything." Betty said, then she started to walk away. We all looked at her then I started to think…

Am I the one she's talking about? I looked at Neutron and his face looks confuse and hurt.

Does Neutron like me?

I mean yes, it is impossible, but it is also impossible for me to like him too, but I just realized I do.

So, it is possible that he didn't realize his feelings for me yet just like I did. I smile while looking at him.

I hope that I'm the one he likes and that he will realize it soon.

Just like I did.

 **SHEEN: So, Jimmy, who is the girl that Betty was talking about?**

 **CINDY:** _ **It's me!**_

 **JIMMY: I don't know what she's talking about. I mean, she's the only girl that I like. There's no other girl in this planet that I like except for her. I mean, there's no one who have that beautiful face except for her.**

 **CINDY: *Started to glare daggers at Jimmy***

 **CARL: Uhm, g-guys? D-do you feel some scary auras around here?**

 **SHEEN: Well, now that you said that, I'm starting to feel it too.**

 **JIMMY: Hmmm.. I don't feel anything. By the way, please review this chapter guys! Gotta blast!**

 **LIBBY: You're the most dense person that I know. *roll eyes***


	8. Chapter 8

**NORMAL POV**.

It's another day at Retroville. All the gang are on school right now, but Jimmy is not on his usual self that day.

Yeah, he perfected all the tests for that day and he answered the questions at the recitations correctly but he seemed a bit off.

He looks devastated.

And of course, Cindy noticed all that and she started to get worry. Yep, you read that right. She is worried about him.

After class, when Jimmy and his friends got out of the room, Cindy suddenly talked to Libby before they leave the classroom.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Neutron?" Cindy asked while holding her books.

"Now that you mentioned it. He's been like that after the Betty's incident. Do you think he's affected by it?" Libby said.

"I don't know, but I think that's the reason." Cindy said and the two started to leave the classroom.

* * *

Later that day, when Cindy was walking Humphrey at the park, he saw Sheen and Carl talking to each other and accidentally heard their conversation.

"What do you think happened to Jimmy? He's acting all strange all of the sudden." Carl said in sad tone.

"He's probably broken about Betty. He really likes her you know!" Sheen said and Cindy started to pout in the background.

"What should we do? He's not cheering up when I gave him an ice-cream."

"Because he's not you Llama freak." Cindy said, entering the conversation between the two.

"Cindy! Good timing. What do you think we should do to make Jimmy okay?" Sheen asked her. She looked at them while cocking one eyebrow.

"Maybe an gadget? I don't know, you two are his friends. Not me."

"But we tried everything."

"Yeah. We bought him some ice-cream, cookies and Sheen even gave him his Ultra Lord action figure." Carl said and Sheen is just nodding beside him.

Cindy sigh loudly and rolled her eyes on them. "That makes a lot of sense. You gave him your favorite things, not his. That's why he's still like that." Cindy explained.

"Then, should we give him Betty?" Sheen suggested.

"NO!" Cindy accidentally shouted and the two guys looked at him with a scared/surprised look.

Cindy paused for a minute realizing what she did.

"I-I mean, is there no other option?" Cindy said avoiding eye contact.

"How about you gave yourself to him?" the three suddenly looked behind them.

"Betty?" Cindy said in a form of question, and Betty just smiled at them.

"Betty!" Sheen shouted, then suddenly grab her arm. Betty looked at him with a confused face.

"You gotta come with us! We need you so badly!" Sheen said, and Betty started to feel weird around him.

"No, I'm not the one you need. Can you please let me go." Betty said while trying to get rid of Sheen.

"But you're our only hope." Sheen reasoned, and Cindy just rolled her eyes in the background.

"No. I'm not." Betty said, then approach Cindy. "She's your only hope." Betty said, and Cindy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Cindy?!" Sheen shouted.

"Are you making fun of me, Quinlan?" Cindy said, while putting one hand on her hips.

"I'm serious. Jimmy needs you. He always do." Betty said, and muttered the last part. Cindy's face softened for a sec. Neutron always need her? Then she let out a sigh.

"Fine. If that's what you said, then I think I should give it a try. Not that I want to though." Cindy said. Betty smiled and the two looked shocked.

"Okay, you two. What's the plan?" Cindy asked.

Then, Sheen and Carl looked at each other.

* * *

"What should I do, Libby?!" Cindy said on the phone while looking nervous.

Yup, she's nervous.

Sheen and Carl said that she should come to his lab at 5:00 and everything is under control by them.

"I don't know. You agree on this, so you should have a plan."

"That's the problem Libs! I agree on this without having a plan. My emotion is at fault in this." Cindy said, looking irritated.

"Just be natural and do everything to make him feel okay. That's the goal right?"

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I know you can come up with it. You're smart after all." Libby said, and Cindy started to think. Yeah, she can do it. How hard can it be?

* * *

5:00, at Jimmy's clubhouse.

"Okay Cindy. We're counting on you." Sheen said while saluting to Cindy.

Cindy just rolled her eyes on him and Carl started to scan Jimmy's hair on the scanner while holding his bag full of Jimmy's hair.

The door started to open and Cindy got inside Jimmy's lab.

"Who's there?" he heard Jimmy talked when she got inside.

"It's me, Cindy." Cindy said and saw Jimmy on his workbench.

"Cindy? how did you got here? And what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked while looking at her. Cindy let out a nervous laugh then she walked towards him.

"Just visiting. What else?" Cindy answered, but Jimmy looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm here because they sent me here." Cindy said, giving up. She hates him, so she's not here to just visit him. What other excuse can she say?

"Sent you?" Jimmy said, looking confuse.

"Yup." Cindy said, while sitting on his workbench. "I don't why they sent me though." Cindy lied.

"if you don't know the reason, then why did you still do it?" Jimmy asked, while giving her a suspicious look.

"You asked too many questions." Cindy said, looking irritated to him.

"If you don't know your purpose here, then I suggest you leave. I have so much to do." Jimmy said, moving away from his workbench.

Cindy looked at him then she gulped really hard and started to breath deeply and soundless. She started to lower her pride a little.

"I have noticed that your acting odd these past few days. You okay?" Cindy said, looking straight to the wall, avoiding his face.

Jimmy stopped suddenly and looked at her. "Is that the reason, why you're here?"

Cindy started to tense. _"Damn it, damn this."_

She tried to look at him and nod her head to him. He looked at her then he looked down.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well these past few days. That's all." Jimmy said, then he continue he's work.

Cindy looked at the ceiling first then at him. She took another deep breath then walked towards him.

"Look, I know that there's something more on why you're acting like that. You can tell me you know." Cindy said. Jimmy looked sadly at her and it breaks her heart.

"There's nothing more." Jimmy simply said, then he looks away.

"Oh come on Neutron, I know there's more. You can't fool me, I can see it through your face." Cindy said, starting to get frustrated.

"I said, there's nothing more. That's it. Can you just please leave!" Jimmy said in a form of shout.

And that's it. Cindy's frustrated now. She grab his shoulders for him to look at her.

"Don't act like a jerk and just tell me. Everyone's so worried about you!" Cindy shouted, but Jimmy only looked at her with no expression on his face.

Then, Cindy's face started to softened and she started to let go of his shoulder slowly. "Including me. I'm so worried sick about you." she finally confessed while looking down and while holding her other arm.

Jimmy looked at her with widened eyes. Then it changed into a sad expression. "I... I'm sorry."

Cindy looked at him and it breaks her heart again when she saw him with that expression again.

"I-I just don't know what to feel anymore." Jimmy said, then he looks away. "That's why I'm doing some experiment for this feeling to go away already."

Cindy's face started to look sad and jealous. "You really like her huh."

Jimmy nodded. "You're right. She's the one, I'm supposed to like." Jimmy said, that confused Cindy. He's supposed to?

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked. Jimmy looked at her with a serious and nervous look.

"You might find it funny, but after the incident, I just realized something." he said, not taking his look away from her.

"I realized that... y-you're the one that I really like."

 **And that's it folks! Now, he's the one who spilled the beans this time!**

 **CINDY: ..**

 **JIMMY: ..**

 **CARL: What happened to Jimmy and Cindy?**

 **SHEEN: What else? I bet they fight again!**

 **LIBBY: Na-uh. You're wrong. Something good finally happened, I bet!**

 **CARL, SHEEN, LIBBY: *looked at Cindy and Jimmy***

 **JIMMY: *blushes***

 **CINDY: *blushes***

 **LIBBY: Told ya.**

 **Then out of the blue, Sheen handed 20 bucks to Libby.**

 **GODDARD'S SCREEN: Please review ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.**

 **JIMMY'S POV.**

I have been devastated when I realized that I like Cindy. I don't know how I got into that realization, it just happened after the incident with Betty. After she said that words to me, I suddenly felt something that I never knew I have for a long time for this certain blond.

And I'm devastated because I know that Cindy will never accept my feelings for her, and I'm also disappointed to myself for liking a girl who I supposed to hate.

She looked at me with wide eyes that made me nervous. I brace myself for an expected laugh, tease, insult or anything worse that she could do.

But it seems like she froze and wait.

Is that a blush that I'm seeing on her face right now?

"R-really?" she suddenly asked and all I could do is nod in response.

She looked down while cupping her cheeks. "Y-you really mean it? You're not joking or not making fun of me, are you?"

I looked at her while cocking my eyebrow. Hmmm.. she's acting strange. "Yes, I'm telling you the absolute truth."

Then she looked at me with a sparkle on her eyes. Uh oh.

"B-but I know it's stupid and don't worry, I don't want these feelings as much as you do. That's why, I'm trying my best to fix this." I suddenly said defending myself, while grabbing the research paper that I'm working on and I handed it to her.

She looked at it first before grabbing it.

"You see? I'm making progress."

I looked at her and her reaction was not what I'm expecting her to react. What's with her today?

"I see." She said, while still looking at the paper.

"Are you okay, Cindy? You're acting strange." I asked, frankly.

She paused for a few second then she looked at me.

"Of course, I am. I'm just shocked. That's all." She said, but her answer did not convince me.

"If you succeeded, will you be back to normal again?" she asked.

"Of course, I am." I answered honestly.

She paused for a few second again, then she let out a small smirk.

"That's good." She said, then she crossed her arms.

"Then hurry up on doing that experiment of yours. I don't want a big-headed loser like you to like me." she said in her usual tone.

Now that's the Cindy that I know and expecting. I smiled and nod at her, but she just rolled her eyes on me.

"I don't know why I came here to waste my time on you. Oh well, I'm getting out of here now." She said, then started to walk away.

"Cindy, wait." I called, then she turned her head on me.

"Please don't tell this to anyone. Tell them, I'm working on something that I'm lacking in sleep." I said. She just looked at me then turned her head away from me.

"I don't plan to shame myself to others." She simply said then she started to walk away.

Phew! Finally! Now I can think straight now.

But, why does my chest hurt?

Oh well, this feeling will fade anyway. So, nothing to worry!

Oh, another thing…

I will work on tightening the security in the lab later. It's been giving me pain these past few days.

* * *

The next day:

"Are you really okay now, Jim?" Carl asked me, while we are walking in the hallway of the school.

"Yeah. I'm alright now, I got enough sleep last night."

"So, what's the experiment that you have been working on?" Sheen asked me. I paused for a bit to think of something.

"Well… I'm just trying new things based on the book that I have read in the library. I'm finally making a progress, that's why I got a good sleep last night." I answered.

"Why didn't you call us? We can help you, you know." Carl said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do that thing by myself this time."

"So, what's your experiment?" Sheen asked. Ugh. Why did he have to asked questions that are hard to answer?!

"I-it's confidential." I answered.

"Is it dangerous?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." I simply answered. I looked at Sheen and it looks like he's thinking something. I hope it's not another question.

"I have been thinking about what you have said earlier, and I want to ask a question about it, if you don't mind." Sheen said. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He's acting weird again. "Uhm, Sure."

"What does confidential mean?" he asked. I paused for a bit to looked at him then Carl and I looked at each other and Carl just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

We arrived at the classroom and my heart skip a beat when I saw a certain blond that is talking to Libby. Oh Edison, I hate this feeling.

She suddenly noticed me that makes my eyes widened for a second. She crossed her arms then raised one eyebrow at me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked that clear all the noises in the room. Now, everyone's attention is on us.

"W-who said I'm looking at you huh?"

"Well, you probably know that I have eyes that can see clearly, and these eyes clearly saw that you're looking at me." She smirked, and everybody cheer up for her. I furrowed my eyebrows and gritted my teeth at her.

"Oh, I see. So that's what really happened. Thank you to your big mouth." I said while smirking. Her smirk disappeared, and she cocked one eyebrow, not getting my point.

"You just said that I'm looking at you right? So that means that you're looking at me too with that clear eyes of yours." I said while smirking and now the table has turned, everybody cheers for me now.

This time, her eyebrows furrowed, and she gritted her teeth on me.

"And that just revealed that you really were looking at me, dork!" she yelled.

"No, I don't! You're the one who's looking at me, blondie!" I yelled back.

We started to argue again, and Mrs. Fowl just came in time to stop us from fighting. Ugh. I don't know what I saw in Cindy that makes me like her!

The class begun, our rivalry and fight begun too.

* * *

After that class period, I headed to my locker to put some things in before I eat lunch. I saw Cindy heading my way and I decided to just ignore her. I'm too hungry and tired to fight with her again.

"Hey Neutron." She called, but I just ignored her like she's not there.

"I'm calling you, nerdtron." She said in her usual tone, and again, I just ignored her and walk away from my locker.

"Are you deaf, Neutron? Or are you ignoring me like a big loser you are?" she said then she started to laugh teasingly. Ignore her Jimmy. Ignore her.

"Oh, so you really are being a loser huh. Well, go on! Ignore me as much as you like! I don't care!" she screamed behind me. I looked at her but she's walking away now.

And again, I feel pain inside my chest.

 **CARL: Hey, where's everybody?**

 **SHEEN: Libby went out to some spa to relax and I don't know where Jimmy and Cindy are, but I saw them walking out of the studio, holding hands.**

 **CARL: Wow, they're going out already?**

 **SHEEN: Yeah *phone beeps*. Oh, I got a text from Libby, she wants me to go with her, so ciao!**

 **CARL: *sigh* I'm all alone again. Please, review everyone. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is not mine.**

 **CINDY'S POV.**

What the heck is his problem! Here I am, wanting to reconcile with him, but what did he just do? He ignores me like I didn't even exist!

Before I go to the cafeteria, I put my things inside my locker then I slammed the door close. I don't understand why I like that idiot!

I arrived at the cafeteria and sat at the table where Libby is.

"Ohh.. It looks like somebody's in a bad mood." Libby said, before biting in her sandwich.

I looked at her with a hint of irritation in my face, then I saw him in a distance behind Libby that irritates me more.

"Got into another fight with Jimmy?" Libby asked, leaning on the desk while holding her juice.

"I try to talk and reconcile with him earlier, but what did he do?! He ignores me like I'm not there!" I yelled.

"Relax girl. Maybe he's just avoiding fighting with you again, that's why he decided to ignore you."

"I don't know how you can look at the bright side of everything, even in the worst situation, but I'm not like you! I think that he's doing that just for payback! That's why I'm so argh!" I said out of anger.

"Well, just to let you know, thinking of the bright side instead of the bad ones makes a healthy relationship." She said sarcastically. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you're going to be mad at him every time he did things that you don't like, then you'll keep fighting and fighting until he gets tired and leaves you." Libby said in her normal tone.

I don't know why but her statement got me quiet.

She smiled at me and said "Now, that calms you a bit, right?"

I looked at her with a glare. Oh, so that was it huh.

"You're so hot-blooded girl, but I'm not kidding when I said that. So, you should keep that in mind."

"Whatever." I simply said before eating my lunch.

* * *

After the bell rings, everyone heads to class. I tried to ignore Neutron in class too, but sometimes I can't help myself to look at him and I caught him taking a glimpse at me that makes me smile inside.

Maybe Libby was right.

Maybe he still cares.

And I know he does.

He still likes me after all.

* * *

After class, we all head out of the room. As I am walking outside the school, I notice Neutron standing beside the road with his hover car beside him. Hmmm.. is he waiting for someone?

Our eyes met, and I saw how his eyes widened. He started to walk towards me, and my heart started to beat fast. I-is he waiting for me?

"H-hi." He greeted while scratching the back of his neck. I stare at him, and remembers what he did to me earlier.

I looked away and started to walk away from him. He thinks he can beat me at his own game? Huh!

"Cindy, wait!" he shouted, but I didn't stop walking.

"C-can I drive you home?" he asked, and this time I looked back at him.

"T-to show you I'm sorry." He said while looking down, then he looked back.

I smiled at him as a response.

We sit in his hover car with silence. I tried to look at him and he seems so nervous.

"So, how's the experiment going?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"It's going well. I'm almost there." He answered.

"Can't you just use the antidote that we made for Betty?"

"I can't, because what I feel is real and, I'm not affected with the potion, but I used that antidote as a base." He answered, that makes my face blush. He said that so bluntly. It's a proof that he's feeling is real. I smiled.

"That information made you happy huh. Well, in just a brief period of time, this feeling will soon be gone." He said that wipe the smile out of my face.

"Yeah.. right."

"You okay? Is there something wrong?" he asked me with a concern face.

"I was just wondering, what if you just stay like that, I mean, I have no problem with your feelings." I struggled explaining. He looked at me with widened eyes.

"You want me to stay this way?" he asked while looking at me. I smiled shyly and nodded.

He smiled at me, then looked at the road again. "That makes me feel.. happy all of the sudden."

I smiled more widely while looking at him, but his happiness suddenly changed into a sad face.

"But, you know that I'm not supposed to feel this way, right? This feeling will always be my problem." He said.

"But, I'm fine with it. I'm not bothered with it and…"

"Well, I am! I am bothered with it!" he yelled, while looking at me with an hurt expression.

"I know that you will not be affected by this, I mean, it's not like you like me or anything, but I am! I am affected and bothered with this feeling." He said sadly.

"Well, we will figure something out." I reasoned, then he looked at me with a confuse look on his face.

"Why are you suggesting that all of the sudden? Do you want to hurt me? Do you want to take advantage of me huh?"

"Of course not!" I answered defensively.

"Then why?! I thought, you don't like a big-headed idiot to like you!" he yelled, while having that hurt expression again.

I looked at him with silence. Should I confess? Or should I say something else?

"Just stop it Cindy, I'm already hurt more than you know. I'm just going to finish that antidote to stop this mess once and for all. So please, don't interfere." He said, still wearing that hurt expression.

"You think that liking me is a mess?" I asked calmly. He stared at me for a while before answering.

"Yes."

Now it's my turn to wear that hurt expression with a mix of anger. The hover car stopped, and we are at our street.

"Well, news flash, I think that my feelings for you is a mess too! It bothered and hurt me all of time! So, if you finished that stupid antidote of yours, give me some to finish this crap already!" I yelled, and I feel tears on the corner of my eyes.

I jump out of the hover car and ran as fast as I can inside my house.

That big-headed jerk!

 **CARL: What a sad chapter.**

 **LIBBY: And, also good! They finally confessed to each other!**

 **SHEEN: But, I think that It's sad because this story is about to end. T_T**

 **LIBBY: Oh yeah… Cindy and Jimmy, what are your comments?**

 **CINDY AND JIMMY: Just keep reading and reviewing. *looks at each other & blushes***

 **AUTHOR: Sorry for that out of character. Hihi ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! I had a busy week. Thanks for the reviews and for loving my story!**

 **Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is not mine.**

 **JIMMY'S POV.**

Its been a few days since that argument/confession scene with Cindy, and we didn't talk, or should I say we didn't argue like normal.

Carl and Sheen knew of our situation, and they keep insisting me to reconcile with Cindy, but I just ignored their idea. That's why I always carry this heavy thing on my chest.

I sighed while I'm doing the antidote here in the lab. Just a little bit more Jimmy, and this thing will end soon, and everything is going to be back to normal again.

I hear my stomach growl and decided to take a little break from my work. I make my way to the kitchen, but mom's not there. I looked at the fridge and saw a note, saying that she's gone to a duck conference with Dad and that they will be back at night before dinner.

But I'm so hungry! And there's nothing to eat in the fridge. I decided to order some pizza to satisfy my hunger.

I grab my phone to call Carl, so I can share the pizza with him, when I saw Cindy in front of her house, talking with some guy.

I don't know why, but my blood started to boil with this scene.

The guy started to do some weird moves that made Cindy laughed. My feet started to move on their own and went outside in their direction.

I saw that Cindy noticed me, walking on their way, that's why her expression started to change, and it made the guy looked at me too.

"Why hello there, little man! Got any business here?" That guy asked me. Did he just call me little?

"What did you call me?" I asked him while glaring.

"Okay Neutron, what are you doing here?" Cindy asked me while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Who is this guy?" I asked her, or should I say kinda commanded her.

"And why do you care?"

"Uhm, excuse me. I thought you don't have a boyfriend." That guy interrupted. Wait? Is he planning to?

"Yes, I don't have, and if you're thinking that Neutron is my boyfriend, then get that MESS out of your head!" she said, emphasizing the word "mess".

"Ohh.. then who are you, little man?" he asked me again.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. CALLED. ME. AGAIN?!" I said while holding my fists tightly, and while gritting my teeth.

"Just go away Neutron! I don't mind with your businesses so don't mind mine! I don't want you here!" she screamed. I looked at her, then back to the guy and walked away.

"Is he deaf? He keeps asking me about what did I call him." I heard the guy said that pisses me off more.

My pizza arrived and decided to eat it in the kitchen. Damn that guy! Calling me little.

After eating, I decided to come back in the lab, then I saw Cindy standing beside the tree in my backyard. She looked at me, but I looked away at her and started to walk on my way to the lab.

I started to feel her walking towards me that's why I walked faster to enter my lab.

"Let's talk." She said, but I ignored her.

"Don't act like I'm not here, and speak to me." She said. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know what to say to you anymore Vortex. I have enough of everything. Just face it, we both don't want these feelings. We can't fix anything by just talking, the problem will just continue if we don't get rid of these stupid feelings and if you're going to ask me if I think that these feelings are stupid. Then yes! This is the stupidest thing that I have ever felt in my entire life!" I said while catching my breath.

"Yes. You're right. This is stupid. We are both stupid, but you are stupider than me. You wanna know why? Because you always conclude on things, you don't ask me to make things clear, and I expected that because you're a genius, but I wanted to remind you that these that we are having are not just a thing that you can explain easily. It's feelings, and feelings are complicated, they are not an equation that you can solve using that lab of yours!" she said. My face started to soften, and I looked down.

I don't want to admit it, but she's right.

"We don't know that unless we try."

"Oh, come on, don't argue things in a stupid way. I know that you know that I'm right. Just admit it. We can't keep leaving our problem in your lab because not all things have a scientific explanation."

"I'm halfway through my research, I'm almost done, so please just leave me alone, and don't interfere."

"Don't shut me off Neutron, I have problems with you too."

"Oh yeah? Then, what did you just do to me earlier? You shut me off too, remember?" I said, and she started to be silent.

"Just like you said, I don't mind your business, so don't mind mine." I said and about to enter my lab, but I stopped when Cindy started to talk again.

"I l-love you Neutron, that's why I think I have a right to mind your business." She said, and I just looked at her with my mouth hanging down.

"D-did you just said…?"

"Yeah! Why? Are you deaf!"

"W-well... I'm just shocked, yeah I'm aware of your feelings because of what you just said to me these past few days, but I-I just got shocked when you said the exact words to me…" I said, having a tough time expressing my thoughts to her.

"O-oh yeah? I didn't hear the exact words from you though."

"Hey! I told you! I said that you're the one that I really like!" I said fast but suddenly blushed when I realized, what I just have said. She smiled at me and started to come closer to me.

"See Jimmy? Our feelings are mutual. S-so, why don't we give a try?" she said, looking shy.

"Uh.. well.. uhh.. wait… did you just call me Jimmy?" I asked, looking confused at her. Well, she always calls me Neutron or other weird nicknames.

"Of course, that's your name, well, that's not the point."

I looked at the door to my lab; I'm almost finished with the antidote, and I'm almost done with solving this problem. Then, I looked at Cindy; I wanted to try this relationship thing with her, I mean I really really like her, hell, I even love her, and I don't want to hurt her feelings, I just can't take it.

"You don't want it?" she asked me, looking impatient.

I looked at her, then at the door, at her, at the door, at her, at the door…

Then, I sighed and smiled. Of course, I know what I'm going to pick.

It is the most important thing to me.

 **CARL: What did you think Jimmy pick?**

 **LIBBY: I don't know. I'm not a hundred percent sure. How about you Sheen?**

 **SHEEN: Something's not right.**

 **CARLLIBBY: What is it?**

 **SHEEN: I'm not included in today's chapter! And Jimmy didn't even plan to invite me for pizza! This is so horrible!**

 **LIBBY: *rolls her eyes on Sheen* Jimmy and Cindy are busy today, so please keep reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm planning to finish this story soon because I'm planning to create a new one.**

 **SPOILER: Any One Piece fan out there?**

 **Specifically, #LuNa fans? ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is not mine.**

 **CINDY'S POV.**

What the heck is he thinking right now?

Can't he decide fast, and pick me?

Argh. I'm getting impatient by a minute. He looked at me while showing me his smile.

And I'm telling you, I don't like that smile. That's the smile he gave when he's teasing.

"Cindy?" he finally let a word out of his mouth. I gulped hard, I don't know why I'm getting nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

* * *

He turned around to open the door to his lab, then asked me to come with him inside before he asks the question. I come along with him and he ordered me to sit on one of his stools, and I did, but…

"Okay Neutron, enough with this.. whatever you're doing, and just tell me what your question is." I said, getting impatient by him.

"Just relax Cindy, you will get it in a minute." He said while smiling at me. He puts his lab coat on, and did some stuff on his workbench by grabbing some liquids, and mixing them up together. Then, he grabs the papers that were scattered on his work table.

"Take a look at this." He asked me while handing me the papers. I grab the papers and looked at it. This is the experiment that he's conducting.

"So, what's the purpose of me, going all the way here, if you're just going to dump me?" I said sarcastically to him. Seriously Neutron.

"I'm not saying anything yet. I want you to look at the papers."

I looked at the paper with a hint of boredom then back to him. "This is your experiment."

"Exactly. Now, I want you to get rid of that paper. Do whatever you want to do with it." He said while I'm looking confused at him.

"You heard me Vortex. I want you to get rid of that experiment. I don't want it anymore." He said seriously to me.

"Why don't you do it then?"

"You're the reason why I'm doing that thing, that's why I want you to have the privilege to get rid of that thing."

I looked at him with narrow eyes, then at the paper. Does this mean?

"Does this mea-

"Don't say anything Vortex. Get rid of the papers first."

I tear the papers as fast as I can, then throw it all over the floor.

"There done. Now what?"

Then he showed me a bottle of a red stuff in it.

"This is the antidote that I have been making to get rid of my feelings for you." He said while looking at the liquid that he's holding.

"So? What are you going to do?" I asked with a hint of nervousness.

"I want to drink it." He said while looking seriously at me. I paused for a moment…

What the hell?

And I started to feel mad at him.

He just asked me to come here, get rid of the papers, gives me hope that he will choose me, now this?!

I glare at him, and I saw the nervousness on his face.

"Uhm… Cindy?" I ignored him, and grab that stupid liquid from him.

"If you're going to make me suffer by doing this cowardly thing, then, sorry but you have to say goodbye to this thing. You don't want me? Then fine!" I screamed, then threw that liquid into the floor!

A puff of smoke came out of the liquid, and my eyes started to widen when I saw the red smoke in front of me.

 _I choose you._

Words that were forming on that puff of smoke. I looked at him, and he is smiling at me.

"I know you will get mad, that you will throw that potion away from me that's why I thought of doing this thing. It's hard to form letters on that smoke, that's why I'm so glad it turned out fine." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

While I'm still in shocked by everything that is happening.

Neutron…

"W-what I wanted to say is that… yes, I choose you, Cindy. I always will. You're imp-portant to me." He said while walking towards me.

"D-did you really mean it Neutron?" He smiled and nodded to answer.

"I don't care if we clash all of the time, if we don't have the right chemistry, and if we are so opposite. Right now, I want to follow my heart. I want you, Cindy." He said, and I'm starting to get tears in my eyes. No one has ever said these things to me, and I'm so thankful that Neutron was the one who said it.

"I don't want you to ask me to try the relationship thing with you." He said that made me cock one eyebrow.

"Wha-

"Because I want me to tell you that thing." He said. Wow, I never thought that Neutron was so good at this thing.

"So?"

"Well… uhhmm… You want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me, looking nervous. I got shocked that I put both of my hands on my mouth, and my tears are starting to flow on my cheeks.

"Y-you okay?" Neutron said, acting more nervous.

"You just asked me that thing, that thing that I want to hear from you. So, of course, I'm happy." I answered that made him smile.

"So? What do you say? Wanna be mine?" he asked me while grabbing my hand.

I looked at him and laughed first that made him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe that you're saying things like this."

He made a piss-looking face that made me laugh more.

"Are you going to answer my question, or are you going to laugh all day?"

I wiped the tears in the corner of my eyes and started to calm myself a bit.

"Of course, I want to Nerdtron." I answered, and suddenly hugged him.

"You know that it was hard for me to be like this." He said, still sounding a bit pissed.

"It's so funny, I can't help it." I said while I resist my self not to laugh. He just shrugged while still hugging me.

"I love you." I whispered in his ears. I heard him sigh with a hint of happiness.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

We let go of each other in a hug, and we stare at each other faces for a while.

I started to get close to his face slowly, to give him a hint of what I want.

And he seems to get it when he closed the gap between us.

 **LIBBY AND CARL: (O_O)**

 **CINDY AND JIMMY: (*^^*)**

 **SHEEN: (-_-)** **(Still feel bad for his absence in the two chapters in a row)**

 **GODDARD ON HIS SCREEN: KEEP READING FOLKS (arf) (arf)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Jimmy Neutron is not mine.**

 **NORMAL POV.**

Noises can be heard in the hallway of the school when they saw the brown-haired boy and the blond-haired girl walking while holding hands. Some kids murmured that the end of the world is coming soon. Well, they have seen the impossible became possible.

" _Ignore them, Ignore them."_ Cindy chanted inside her head while walking with her big-headed boyfriend.

"You okay? You seem… tense?" Jimmy whispered in her ear.

"I-I'm okay, you know that I'm used to getting everyone's attention." Cindy said while smiling confidently but shaking intensely.

"I can let go of your hand if you don't want them to talk about us."

"Don't you dare." Cindy said while glaring furiously at him. Jimmy got scared and just let them hold hands.

But the two suddenly stopped walking when a certain beauty was standing in their way.

"So, you two are official now. How sweet." The certain beauty giggled.

"Yes, we are, Quinlan. If you will excuse us, we are going to class." Cindy said while grabbing Jimmy by the hand.

"B-bye Betty." Jimmy said simply, and Betty just smiled as a response.

"Bye Betty." Cindy said mimicking Jimmy.

"What? You're saying something?" Jimmy asked, looking clueless.

"Nothing." Cindy answered simply, still looking a bit jealous.

* * *

"So, you two are finally official now huh?" Libby asked while they all waited for Miss Fowl. They are all in the classroom now, but the talk of the students inside are all about Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yes. Isn't obvious?" Cindy said looking irritated.

"Why are you being irritated?"

"We just bump to Betty Quinlan this morning." Cindy whispered to Libby so that Jimmy will not hear their conversation.

"So?"

"I don't know. I'm still… ugh… jealous." Cindy said, having a tough time explaining.

"Hmm… I think you shouldn't be." Libby said while Cindy is raising one eyebrow at her.

"First of all, she's the one who pushed Jimmy to finally realized his feelings for you. So, if it wasn't for her, Jimmy will always be dense and you two will never happen."

"Oh, come on! We WILL happen! With or without her help. I can do it all by myself, you know."

"Uh huh, what would you have done then? If in the first place, you are clueless too about your feelings for him and his feelings for you." Libby said. Cindy opened her mouth to answer but she doesn't know what to encounter in this argument.

"Just admit it girl, Betty helped you two." Libby said and Cindy just sighed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Pride." Libby whispered to herself.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you two are a thing now." Sheen said while eating his pizza. The five of them are all eating in the cafeteria now.

"But we always knew that they have a chance together." Carl said while holding his juice, and that is when their argument started again.

"Guys guys. Don't argue about this, besides there's no point in arguing about this. Me and Cindy are together now." Jimmy said grabbing Cindy's hand.

"Ohhh… Cheesy." Libby commented while holding a laugh.

Cindy just rolled her eyes at her then smiled at Jimmy.

"I still can't believe it." Sheen whispered to Carl.

* * *

Cindy and Jimmy's relationship go on for months with lots of dates, arguments, jealousy and sweet moments. Cindy finally gets rid of her jealousy to Betty and the two become great friends, which was a shock to everyone.

The last month of their school year began that's why all of them are being busy with their culminating activities. When the bell for lunch rang, all the students rushed to the cafeteria to eat lunch but Jimmy. Miss Fowl wanted him to stay in the room to talk about something.

"Go on guys. This is not going to take long." Jimmy said as he waved goodbye to the gang. After the gang was out of sight, Jimmy and Miss Fowl began their conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Miss Fowl?"

Miss Fowl signalled him to sit on one of the chairs and Jimmy immediately obliged.

"I wanted to talk to you about this." Miss Fowl said while handing him a document. Jimmy reached out for the document and read it. His eyes turned wide all the sudden when he read the content of the document.

"Th-this is…" Jimmy tried to speak but he can not form words. Miss Fowl smiled and nodded as a response.

The document he read was about a scholarship granted for only high school students in the most prestigious university for science and technology. And this university is Jimmy's dream school.

"B-but I'm only an elementary student."

"Well… they made an exception for you because *buck* you are overqualified for this *buck* scholarship program." Miss fowl explained.

"W-wow… I can't believe it." Jimmy said, running out of words.

"But to get this scholarship you have to *buck* go to Germany to helped them with their *buck* upcoming project."

"What? But… how about school?"

"You'll get to graduate this year for that so when you *buck* comeback, you can start high school with everyone."

"So, it means that I have to be in Germany for years?" Jimmy asked and Miss Fowl nodded her head.

"Isn't wonderful? You'll get to graduate early, you'll get to learn more about science with their experiment and *buck* your future is already secure to your dream school!" Miss Fowl said happily. Jimmy smiled then looked at the documents.

Miss Fowl is right. His future is already secured but… he will have to leave Retroville for years.

He started to wonder.

How can he tell his parents about it?

How can he tell his friends?

And most importantly, how can he tell Cindy about this?

He bid goodbye and thanked Miss Fowl for telling him the good news before he goes to the Cafeteria. He saw everyone eating their lunch with laughter including Cindy. He sighed and decided to join the group.

"Hey, Jimmy! We are having a conversation about where we should go this coming summer." Sheen said in his usual tone while holding a paper and a pen.

"And we're already listing some places we can go!" Libby said excitedly.

"That's nice." Jimmy commented while sitting next to Cindy.

"So, how did it go with Miss Fowl? Was it something important?" Carl asked and he swears he wanted to shout at Carl for opening this topic.

"Yeah, Jimmy. What was it about? Did you get an award this year for being on top of the class?" Sheen asked and they all looked at him.

"Now that they mentioned it, what was the talk about?" Cindy asked being intrigued.

"Uhm… It kinda… hard to explain."

"You're a genius, of course, you can! But please make it brief." Sheen said and Jimmy just rolled his eyes on him.

"Sorry guys. I uhmm… don't want to talk about it right now." Jimmy answered and Cindy looked at him with a concerned look.

* * *

After school, Jimmy and Cindy hopped in the hover car for a ride home. Jimmy always wanted to go home with Cindy when the two started to date.

The ride this time was silent. There was no conversation that made Cindy worried. Jimmy was being silent after his talk with Miss Fowl.

"Hey." Cindy called him to break the silence.

Jimmy looked at her before answering. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

And Jimmy turned his head to the road again before answering. "Yes."

"Liar." Cindy said while crossing her arms.

"I'm serious. I'm okay, why do you ask?"

"You're being silent after talking with Miss Fowl. Is there something wrong?" Cindy asked and Jimmy knew that this is the right time to tell her. He pushed the auto-pilot button and grab his bag for the document.

"Here." He handed the document to Cindy. She reached for the document and read it.

"Wow." She reacted with wide eyes like Jimmy did when he read the documents earlier.

"This is so great Jimmy! You're having a scholarship to your dream school at a very young age." Cindy exclaimed with excitement while pulling Jimmy into a hug. "Congrats. I'm so proud of you."

Jimmy wanted to smile but he can't because he was about to reveal the sad news to her.

"I'm going to Germany for the scholarship." Jimmy said fast that made Cindy pulled out of the hug to look at him with wide eyes.

"Whoa. I'm so jealous right now. You're so lucky." Cindy said happily but Jimmy looked at her with a sad face.

"For years. I-I must stay in Germany for years. I'll get to graduate elementary this year and be back before high school start… so it's a long time." Jimmy explained that made Cindy lose the smile on her face.

"I-is that why you're being like that?" Cindy asked and Jimmy just nods to response. Cindy just looked at him then at the paper. Now, she ran out of words.

"I don't want to leave you." Jimmy said, reaching for her hand.

"But you are. I know that this is so important to you Jimmy and I understand." Cindy said, giving him the documents.

"You are also important to me that's why if you don't want me to go then-

"No. I don't want to be a hindrance to your dream. It is important to you that's why it is important to me too. I love you, Jimmy that's why it is okay. We're still young, and besides, I can wait for you." Cindy said while smiling sadly at him.

Jimmy pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will always keep in touch. I love you so much, Cindy." Jimmy whispered in her ear while holding back tears. Cindy hug him tightly while holding back tears too.

 **THE END IS NEAR EVERYONE!**

 **SHEEN: OH NO! PLEASE DON'T!**

 **CARL: Stay tuned everyone!**

 **SHEEN IN THE BACKGROUND: WHY MUST THE GOOD STORY END SO SOON?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is too soon but this is it… Huhuhu**

 ***SHEEN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO***

 **Hahahaha. Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is not mine.**

A few years later, the gang graduated elementary and the year of their high school is about to begin. To Cindy it's not just a ceremony to celebrate, it's because Jimmy is coming back after so many years.

"Hey, Cindy! Did you contact Jimmy?" Libby asked Cindy while they are all sitting inside Candy bar. Ever since Jimmy left Retroville, the two never lose contact with each other but sometimes they argue like normal because of Jimmy's busy schedule, then they got used to the distance that their argument decrease.

After all these years, the gang stay the way they are, only the appearance changed. Cindy let her hair flow down and wear a pink clip on one side of her hair. She wears a sleeveless green polo, white shorts and her pink and white sneakers. Libby's hair grew long, and she wears a gray tank top with a pink skirt with ruffles and a white high heel. Sheen's hairstyle did not change and he wears a green shirt with black jeans and brown shoes and it seems that he is working out. Carl's hair is the same, still wears his eyeglasses but he wears a deep brown vest with a light orange long-sleeved inside and a white pants and shoes.

They are all waiting for Jimmy's arrival, so they can all enroll together in school tomorrow. But it seems that Jimmy isn't answering to Cindy's messages.

"But you know, I can't believe that you two are still together." Carl said while eating his ice-cream.

"I agree. You two hate each other back then and bruh, talk about the distance." Sheen said while putting his arms around Libby's shoulder.

"That's true love." Libby said while leaning closer to Sheen.

"Well… we still argue about some things, but we reconcile immediately and about the distance, it's so hard but now, the long wait is over." Cindy said while smiling, then her phone light up all of the sudden.

"It must be him!" Cindy said excitedly and read the message.

 _Hey Cindy. My flight got delayed this morning, so I think I will be back next week. I'm sorry but you can all enroll without me. I love you._

All the excitement in Cindy's body suddenly vanished and the gang noticed it.

"What's wrong Cin?" Libby asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Is Jimmy alright?" Carl asked, looking worried.

"He's fine. The flight got delayed so he says that we can all enroll without him." Cindy said in monotone while looking in her phone's screen.

"WHAT? AFTER ALL THIS WAITING? HE'S NOT COMING HOME TODAY?!" Sheen exclaimed that made Cindy's brow furrowed that's why Libby elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm going home and please don't worry. I'm fine." Cindy said, standing on her seat and grabbing her purse.

"She's not fine, isn't she?" Sheen whispered to Libby and Libby just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm looking forward to this day and I bet Cindy too." Carl said, looking sad.

Cindy walked on her way home and you can see the pissed looked on her face.

"Stupid Nerdtron. And here I am being excited about nothing." Cindy murmured to herself while holding back tears of anger.

"When I saw that dork. I'm going to punch him with all force in the face!" she shouted looking really angry right now.

* * *

The 4 now teenagers go all together at school to enroll. When they reach the lower foyer, they saw a teenage guy in a red shirt with a backpack and a strange hairstyle. Cindy's heart started to beat fast and she suddenly feels her anger from yesterday.

"I-is that?" Carl speaks up, shocked by what they are seeing.

"Jimmy!" Sheen shouted while walking towards the said guy. He puts his arm around its shoulder and the guy looked at him with shock. The rest of the gang follow Sheen and Cindy crack her knuckle, getting ready to punch this guy with so much force.

"Long time no see! How are things?" Sheen asked him while the said guy raised his eyeglasses at him.

"Cool glasses Jimmy." Carl complimented. The said guy looked at the gang and Cindy's anger vanished.

"Wait, guys." Libby speaks up but stopped when the said guy started to speak.

"Who are you? And why are you calling me Jimmy?" The guy asked.

"Did you bump your head? Oh no! This is bad!" Sheen started to panic as well as Carl.

"What are you saying?" The guy asked being confused.

"He's not Jimmy." Cindy said that made Sheen and Carl look at her.

"What? How did you know? It's Jimmy! Just looked at that weird hairdo." Sheen said while looking at the guy's hair.

"Hey, don't be so rude. And the blond girl was right. I'm not Jimmy. My name is Thomas."

Sheen looked at him with a suspicious look. "You can't fool us anymore Jim, I know it's you! And what happened to your voice? It sounds weird."

Libby grabs Sheen by the ear and smiled apologetically to the guy. "I'm sorry Thomas. You just look like our friend who we do not see in ages that's why we mistook you for him."

Thomas smiled gently. "That's alright coming from the beautiful girl like you."

Libby looked at him with disgust and Sheen suddenly protected Libby with his body.

"Hey, you Jimmy, she is my girl. Your girl's over there dude." Sheen said while pointing to Cindy.

"That's enough dork." Cindy said while walking toward Sheen.

"If she's going to be my girl well, I'll be so glad to be Jimmy." Thomas said while winking at Cindy.

Cindy made a disgusted face while looking at him. "Like it's going to happen."

They all turned around when they heard a familiar voice speak. A teenage boy who has an average height, has messy brown hair, wearing a black open polo showing his red shirt inside with an atom design, has gray pants and a red and white pair of shoe.

"Hey!" he greeted with a smile. Cindy's eyes suddenly went wide and the guy noticed her looking at him. He smiled and walked towards her but Cindy was just staring at him. Staring at his blue eyes.

"Hey there Cin." He greeted her with a smile.

"Who are you?" Sheen said, standing right beside him.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me." The guy said while scratching the back of his head.

"Me? What a weird name." Sheen said looking disgusted at the guy. The guy narrowed his eyes at him but he changed it to smile.

"Some things never change. It's me, Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron." The guy said while putting his both hands to his waist. The gang looked at him with shocked and even more shock when Cindy punched him so hard in the face that he landed on the floor which caught a lot of attention.

"Ouch." Jimmy said while rubbing his cheeks. "That was a weird way to say that you missed me."

Cindy glared at him while tears are forming in her eyes. Jimmy stand up immediately and stare at her for a while.

"I missed you too." He said while smiling then pull Cindy into a hug. She hugged her back while holding back the tears. "You dork." She muffled on his chest.

"I'm sorry. They sent a private jet to take me home immediately and I wanted to surprise you by coming here without letting you know." Jimmy explained but he received a powerful hit on a chest by Cindy.

"What a stupid way to surprise a longing girlfriend." Cindy said still hugging Jimmy.

"Come on. Don't be like that. I'm here now." Jimmy said, kissing her head.

"This is so beautiful." Thomas commented while looking at the two.

"You're so creepy you know." Sheen said and Thomas replied with a glare.

Cindy looked up to Jimmy to see his face. "What happened to your hair?"

Jimmy looked up and touch his hair with his other hand. "Oh, I just let it down since we always do experiment with a hair net on."

"I missed your ice-cream sundae shaped hair." Cindy said leaning closer to Jimmy.

"Is that all?" Jimmy said also leaning closer.

"Ehem." Libby cleared her throat that caught the attention of the two.

"Excuse me, but we have to get going now?" Libby said. The two smiled at them then let go of each other in the hug.

The gang started to walk away but Jimmy stopped Cindy by holding her hand that made Cindy looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Cindy asked looking at him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hold your hand." Jimmy said and started to walk while holding Cindy's hand.

Cindy smiled while looking at their hand and got shocked when Jimmy kissed her on the cheeks.

"You sneaky idiot." Cindy giggled at him and Jimmy joined her into her giggles.

They paused for a moment then he stared at her and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"You'll see." Jimmy answered while smiling.

Cindy opened the paper and started to read the content of it:

 _You don't know a thing  
Every day of my life  
I can only think of you,  
And you're the only one that I want to see_

Wait… This poem looks familiar? She looks at Jimmy but Jimmy just smiled at her.

 _You don't know a thing  
Because of my in-denial form; but  
You always gave me happiness  
Even though you always gave me a punch in the head_

She laughed a little at the poem before reading it again.

 _You don't know a thing  
How I wish I was with you  
The one who made you laugh  
And the one whom you smiled into_

She smiled while still reading the poem.

 _You don't know a thing  
Even though you're my rival  
You're still the person that I love the most  
You don't know a thing that I knew a lot inside of you._

Cindy finished reading the poem and looked at Jimmy. "Are you stalking me?"

"Well, it was an accident. I snoop in your computer by hacking the system then I got a chance to take a glimpse in your poem. It was a long time ago after we had the fight about these feelings being a mess and I thought that I should write a reply and gave it to you but I also thought that It was a dumb idea." Jimmy explained.

"Then, why did you decide to give it to me now?"

"Well, I kinda saw the old copy of that and thought that It will be a waste if I don't give it to you, that's why I reprint it."

Cindy stares at him then at the poem. "This is so sweet. Thank you, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled and took her hand again. "Let's go."

Cindy smiled and hug his arm while they still hold hands.

" _I never thought that I was the one who doesn't know a thing about him, but now I know. And I know that he knew a thing. He already knew what's inside of me."_

 **SHEEN: NOOOOOOO PLEASE NOOOOOO**

 **CARL: I'm not crying, I'm not crying… I'm n- HUWAAAAAAAHHHHH**

 **LIBBY: *rolls her eyes at them* I will miss this story though…**

 **JIMMY: See I told you, I'm going to be awesome in the future.**

 **CINDY: No way, geek! It's just a figment of the imagination. You will always be the old Nerdtron that I know.**

 ***And they continued to fight in the background***

 **And that's the end, everyone! I hope the ending's okay. It's so hard to write but I did all my best to do it. Thanks for all the support for this story of these two crazy people who we all know that love each other so much. Thanks for loving this!**

 **GODDARD: Bye everyone!**


End file.
